


Love Is An Open Door

by accioyana



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioyana/pseuds/accioyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can’t marry a man you just met; you have to get to know him, be with him in some point, know his fears, what makes him happy, what makes him crumble.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is An Open Door

“Come ooonnn.” Chloe whined and pouted her beautiful soft lips at Beca, “Please? Pretty, pretty, please?”

“Fine” Beca sighed in defeat.

“Yay!” Chloe jumped and dragged Beca to the entrance of the cinemas, buying two tickets for the movie Frozen. “You’ll love this, I promise!”

Ever since the trailer of Disney’s Frozen came out, Chloe has been psyched. Of course she wants to bring her girlfriend along, even though Beca has her own personal vendetta against films, especially with the whole “endings are predictable” part. It was a beautiful Saturday morning when the two decided to go out, Beca wasn’t due to be back at the studio on Sunday and Chloe was done with grading the papers of her students, having the rest of the weekend to spend time with her girlfriend of 2 years.

“Isn’t this an animated film?” Beca asked as they went inside the cinema.

“Yep, that makes it all the more awesome.” Chloe replied with a big smile on her face.

They reached the aisle where they’ll sit, with popcorns and soda and Reese’s on hand, the two settled themselves as trailers for upcoming movies were being shown on the big screen. A few minutes later, the signature Disney opening came with a chorus of people singing, reminding Beca of an animated film Chloe also made her watch, The Lion King. 

After an hour and forty minutes, the pair went out of the cinemas holding hands.

“So? Did you like it?” Chloe asked

Beca tried hiding the smile forming on her lips; she buried her head where the neck and the shoulder of the older girl meet, “I did.”

Chloe’s smile was reaching the sky, eyes lit with pride and joy. 

“You know what I loved about that movie?” Beca asked as she climbed on the bed she’s sharing with Chloe.

“What?” Chloe asked as she bookmarked the book she was reading, placing it on their night stand and giving the brunette space to lie on.

“You can’t marry a man you just met.” Beca desperately trying to mimic Idina’s voice. “They said it, they fucking said it!”

“I’m glad you liked the movie.” Chloe said as she wrapped her arms around the brunette.

“And Olaf!” Beca exclaimed. “That snowman’s my spirit animal now. You’d think they’ll go with the cliché that-character-is-great-and-says-profound-things-so-we-have-to-kill-it-in-the-end but no, they went the other way. And Hans! I did not expect that guy to take advantage of the situation. And the act of true love, it wasn’t a kiss!”

“You could have written an essay with the things you said.” 

“Yeah, and you’ll be the one grading it, Professor Beale.” Beca joked and the laughter of Chloe rang inside the room. 

Chloe’s laughter subsides and she began humming the song from the movie, Love Is an Open Door, and Beca began putting lyrics to the tune.

“All my life has been a series of shutting people out, and then suddenly you barged into mine.” Beca sang.

Chloe then thought of the next lines, “I’ve been looking for someone who’ll join the Bellas, and maybe it’s the shower talking or your strawberry shampoo.”

Beca laughed remembering that fateful day on the showers. 

“But with you, but with you I see your eyes/I feel at ease, and it’s nothing like I’ve ever known before. Love is an open door, love is an open door, love is an open door, with you, with you, with you, with you. Love is an open door.”

“I mean it’s crazy, we finish each other’s” Chloe sang.

“Burritos!” Beca exclaimed, “I’ve never met someone who loves music so much like me. The stunt you pulled while in the showers can have but one explanation. You’re a perv and we’re destined to meet.”

“Say goodbye to the pain of the past, we don’t have to feel it anymore. Love is an open door, love is an open door. Life can be so much more with you, with you, with you, with you, with you. Love is an open door.”

Their singing ended with the pair laughing.

“You can’t marry a man you just met; you have to get to know him, be with him in some point, know his fears, what makes him happy, what makes him crumble.” Chloe said as she stood up and went to their dresser, grabbing something. 

“Why are you being like that all of a sudden?” Beca asked, standing up and following Chloe.

Chloe turned around and faced Beca, “I know it has only been two years but.” Chloe kneeled down and opened the small box on her hand. “I know this is cliché and all but clichés are there for a reason. I love you, Beca, so much. From the moment I saw you from the activities fair, I just knew that you were something else. You are the best part of my life now. I have no plans of letting you go. So, Beca Mitchell, will you do the honors of making this red head, who is totally head over heels in love with you and will always be head over heels in love with you no matter what struggles we meet, and become my wife? ”

Beca stood there, rooted on the spot. She didn’t realize the tears streaming from her eyes. She didn’t have to think about this. She’d do anything just to make the girl kneeling in front of her happy. Chloe was her everything. She was the one who knew her; she was the one who was always there for her no matter what. Chloe understood Beca perfectly, even in silence. “One quick question.” Beca said as she wiped the tears falling from her eyes and chuckled, “How long have you been hiding that ring?”

“For two weeks now.” Chloe answered, smiling at the curiosity of the brunette. “So, will you marry me?”

“Yes! You asshole.” Chloe stood and slipped the ring on Beca’s finger and kissed the girl. She cupped Beca’s face with her left hand and brushed the remaining tears away with the other. Their foreheads pressed against one another, smiles plastered on their faces. 

“I love you, dumbass.” Chloe breathed.

“I love you too, fucker.” Beca replied.

“So, can we now have our engagement sex?”

Beca laughed and kissed Chloe hard, “Yes, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters and movies mentioned aren’t mine.   
> Hope you guys enjoyed the fic :)


End file.
